Guide
Purpose: To lead you through a single step-by-step process, covering all the basics from Blade & Soul roleplaying to Wikia editing and navigation. Keep in mind that there are many ways to roleplay and this guide only covers recommendations based on my personal experience and research. Links to other pages will be provided for more in-depth information. The guide is currently a work in progress, with continual improvements over time. Feel free to comment below if you have any questions or suggestions! — Moonlight Wanderer Dainin Getting Started Character Creation # First, familiarize yourself with the game's world, particularly wuxia and history. # Decide what role you would play as. For example: banished noble, bodyguard, mercenary, military officer, adventurer, traveling dancer, pilgriming monk, or simply a martial cultivator in pursuit of power. #* To make it easier to choose, draw influences from books/movies/games and real life. # All this will help determine your character's faction, race, class, appearance, background and personality. # Choose a name that fits. Names may be 3-16 letters long, with 1 space allowed in between. #* Research NPC names if you'd like to match. # Finally, create your character in-game to suit your role and preferences. Writing Your Character Profile # Now that you've decided on your character's role and appearance, it's time to detail your character's background history and personality. # , go to a sample profile page (Cerulean Order, Crimson Legion, Neutral, or Basic), click View Source/Edit (depending on the page's permission), copy the source code, paste to a , and modify to your liking. Wiki Coding * When pasting code while Editing, be sure you're in Source Mode, not Visual Mode. Editing Your Character Infobox # In Source Mode, you'll see I'm using the Usage code from either Template:Infobox character blue, Template:Infobox character red, Template:Infobox character neutral, or Template:Infobox character. #* Unless you use your own template (page name must be Template:whatever you want to call it), you'll only be able to change the second column of the "infobox character" on your profile and can't add additional labels. #* "Label" meaning aliases, alignment, profession, hometown, etc. # Going back to your profile's source code window, change anything after the "=" #* For the image, and follow the format your pic name.whatever #* For Attributes, pick any number between 1-25. 25 being the max. #* For Likes/Dislikes/Strengths/Weaknesses, you can keep the bullet form or choose to have a single word line. #* If left blank, that Label will not appear on your infobox. #* Delete what you don't want. Modifying Text * To easily make text bold, italicized, underlined, number/bullet listed, linked to a B&S RP Wikia page OR to add Headings/Sections/Paragraphs, use the Visual Editor 'by clicking Edit or typing ''?veaction=edit at the end of your direct page URL. ** Using Visual Editor, simply highlight the text and select whatever option to change. * To modify text color, use the following example: Text Here . Replace red with another basic color OR replace red with a #hex color code. ** The code "color:#red" will not work. Use # only in front of hex color code numbers. '''Adding and Modifying Links * To add links not related to Wikia, such as the B&S RP Forum, use the Classic Editor (click the arrow next to the Edit button) OR use following example (make sure to leave a space between the URL and Text): Text Here * To modify the color of links not related to Wikia, such as the B&S RP Forum, use the following example (make sure to leave a space between the URL and Text Here * To add links within B&S RP Wikia, such as this character profile, use the Visual Editor OR the following example: Text Description Here ** Delete "|Text Description Here" if you don't need to change the text description. * To modify the color of any link within B&S RP Wikia, such as this character profile, use the following example: Text Description Here Detailing Your Character's Story and Characteristics History # In the beginning, keep it simple and expand out as you play the game. #* For example, you may first want to play through the entire tutorial zone (where you awaken as a beginner martial arts student) before thinking of how your character got there or how your character's life was before becoming a student. #* Fill in the gaps as your character develops # Common themes to think about: happiness & tragedy, trust & betrayal, a journey of trials & tribulations, achieving goals while staying true to one's nature. Appearance # You can describe the meaning behind fashion choices, neatness & cleanliness, facial expressions & bodily habits, particular oddities such as scars or tattoos, or the aura they give off. # Under equipment, explain the story behind your character's preferred weapon and any heirlooms/treasures/charms/keepsakes. Personality # Think about social tendencies & behaviors, reactions & demeanors toward others, mannerisms, etc. The rest is self explanatory, but I'll add more suggestions and possible guidelines later. Writing Your Clan Profile The next step is to decide whether or not to join a clan, then create/edit your clan's profile page. # , go to a sample profile page (Cerulean Order, Crimson Legion, or Basic), click View Source/Edit (depends on the page's permission), copy the source code, paste to a , and modify to your liking. Wiki Coding * When pasting code while Editing, be sure you're in Source Mode, not Visual Mode. * Refer to the character profile section of this guide for general editing. Editing Your Clan Infobox # In Source Mode, you'll see I'm using the Usage code from either Template:Infobox clan blue, Template:Infobox clan red, or Template:Infobox clan. #* Unless you use your own template (page name must be Template:whatever you want to call it), you'll only be able to change the second column of the "infobox clan" on your profile and can't add additional labels. #* "Label" meaning members, timezones, objectives, etc. # Going back to your profile's source code window, change anything after the "=" #* For the image, and follow the format your pic name.whatever #* For PVE/PVP/RP, pick any number between 1-25 according to your clan's priority. 25 being the max. #* If left blank, that Label will not appear on your infobox. #* Delete what you don't want. Detailing Your Clan's Story and Characteristics History # Again, keep it simple and expand as your clan progresses. # Mention the founding and clan base. Mission # Establish the clan's purpose, goals, expectations, and possible slogan explanation. # For values & beliefs, describe any code, teachings or rules that members follow. Organization & Membership * Describe the clan hierarchy, structure, population, and recruitment process. The rest is self explanatory, but I'll add more suggestions and possible guidelines later. Roleplaying In-Game Everyone has their own way of roleplaying. Some have strict rules/philosophies and believe if you don't roleplay a particular way, you're ruining it for them. However, I believe that as long as you are having fun with everybody and don't stray too far away from the world's setting, you can roleplay however way you want. Still, I'll show you a few general guidelines and know-how. Plus tips on social interactions and events. Additional Information * Emotes * Realm of Role Play - MMO RP Tips & Tricks * RP Guide by a GW2 Player * Intro to RPing in MMOs (YouTube video by a TESO player) * The RP Survival Guide by a WoW player * Separating IC from OOC * Ash's Guide To RPG Personality and Background * RP Writing Advice * RP Writing Resource Influential Media References Can't come up with anything? Explore wuxia and other similar genres for inspirations and influences! Movies/TV Shows Books Games Category:Tutorials